yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours
Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours '''is a spin-off series based on the Disney's Descendants franchise. The series follows the steps of Leo, Adam and Lily, the three children of the Royal Family of Auradon as they receive their parent's legacy. Plot Auradonean citizens have witnessed some big changes as the years go by. Starting with their first monarch, King Adam, then followed up by his son, King Benjamin, and now, a brand new world is to come for the future generation. Characters & Cast The Royal Family * '''King Benjamin de Beaumont: King of Auradon, husband to Queen Mal and father to Nora, Leo, Adam and Lily. * Queen Mal de Beaumont: Queen of Auradon, wife to King Benjamin and mother to Nora, Leo, Adam and Lily. * Leopold "Leo" de Beaumont: Eldest son of the Royal family and older brother to Adam and Lily. He is the Crown Prince of Auradon. * Adam de Beaumont II: Middle child of the Royal family. He is the star player of Auradon's Tourney team. * Lily de Beaumont: Youngest child and the little Princess of the Royal family. Friends and Others * Chase de Vil: Eldest son of Carlos and Jane de Vil, and older brother to Dominic. * Julian de Vil: Youngest son of Carlos and Jane de Vil, and younger brother to Chase. * Jewel Sahir: Daughter of Jay. She is a member of the Auradon Royal Guard. Although she is tasked to protect the whole Royal Family, she mostly serves Lily, as she considers the young Princess like a younger sister. * Daniel "Danny" Grimm: Son of Doug and Evie, older brother to Emily * Emilia "Millie" Grimm: Youngest daughter of Doug and Evie. * Mercury Thorne: Grandson of the great wizard Merlin. He used to attend Camelot High before he transferred to Auradon Prep. * Pearl Hook: Daughter of Harry Hook and Gil. She was found marooned in a deserted island by Harry and Gil, who then took her in and raised her like their daughter. Episode List Season 1 Fresh Beginnings The Royal Family and friends are having a good time at the Enchanted Lake, but Chase is missing all the fun. Carlos and Jane suspects that the boy is involved in some trouble, but Lily reassures that he is just busy working on a project. After a brief walk down memory lane, Lily reveals the reason behind Chase's estrangement. Much to Lily's surprise, Chase is indeed involved in some big trouble: He has stolen some magic spell books. Lily tells Chase to return the books and threatens to tell Fairy Godmother if Chase didn't do. Chase calls Lily a traitor as she is denying her heritage, as well as her mother. The two fights and Lily has an outburst, which activates the protection spell of one of the books and summons a demon. Episode 2 Chase tries to stop the demon, but it escaped through the window. Lily proposes to tell Fairy Godmother, but Chase denies. To convince Lily to keep the secret, he reminds Lily about her childhood dream to become a heroine that fights monsters. Lily is not yet convinced, Chase then asks her if it is because he didn't feel the same about the kiss they shared. Lily, embarrassed about the subject, decides to cut off by deciding not to waste time discussing while they got a demon to catch. On the way, Chase is called by Fairy Godmother, which she invites her grandson to have some tea while they have a brief chat. Chase insists Lily to find the demon by herself and when she does, keep it caged or enchained until he returns and come up with a solution. Lily urges Chase to tell Fairy Godmother for once, but he denies. He gives her his backpack of spell books and try to find something useful at least. Lily goes to a corner and searches for a location spell in one of the books, which she came across the spell book the once belonged to her mother and grandmother. A boy comes to her and advises her not to read in the dark or her eyes would get hurt. Lily quickly closes the book and shoves it into the backpack. She stands up, thanks the boy for the advises and quickly walks away, but the boy follows her. He introduces himself as Mercury, grandson of the great wizard Merlin. Trivia * The descendants of characters whose last names weren't revealed or mentioned in the Descendants franchise are given one, each relating to the original tale that their ancestors appeared in. ** The Royal Family was given the last name de Beaumont, as this is the last name of Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, the French author who wrote the best known version of Beauty and the Beast. ** Jewel was given the last name Sahir, as in the original tale, Jafar is based on the figure of the Magician, and Sahir means magician in Arabic. ** Danny and Millie were given the last name Grimm, as this is the last name of the Brothers Grimm, authors of the tale Snow White. Category:Francesca14601's Shows Category:Descendants: The Kingdom is Ours